<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Sapphire and Steel by DesertScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688107">Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Sapphire and Steel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe'>DesertScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sapphire and Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Drabble, Ficlet Collection, Gen, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. "None for me," Sapphire &amp; Steel, 100 words, for the prompt: attacked with a cookbook.</p><p>2. "The Logical Explanation," Sapphire &amp; Steel &amp; Silver, 200 words, for the prompt: what happens in Tunguska stays in Tunguska</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "None for me," Sapphire & Steel, 100 words, for the prompt: attacked with a cookbook.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapphire only needed one spoonful of the delicious soup to realize that she'd found their Breakthrough, but that spoonful was enough to be worse than deadly.  An old book of ancient recipes had been passed unchanged through the centuries, and like nursery rhymes, even something as innocuous a recipe for chicken soup could, through enough repetition, become a weapon of Time.  Fortunately, Steel was able to save her and the rest of the dinner guests from being gnawed out of existence from the inside out, because even the most timeworn classic recipe was powerless against a being who didn't eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "The Logical Explanation," Sapphire & Steel & Silver, 200 words, for the prompt: what happens in Tunguska stays in Tunguska</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, there goes another batch," Steel remarked sourly (with the logical conclusion of, "It won't end well," left unspoken due to how obvious that fact was) as he and his fellow Elements, under concealment of invisibility, observed the activities of 23rd Century scientists running their final checks and then activating their machine, which disappeared from view, taking several passengers and all manner of sensors and recording devices along with it as it went; it didn't come back.</p><p>Sapphire gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder and said, "Humanity wouldn't be nearly so fascinating a species if it weren't driven by curiosity, and we should be grateful that they're merely trying to observe the past instead of trying to change it," but even she was unable to keep a note of dissatisfied regret out of her voice.</p><p>"Maybe not," Silver added from nearby, where he had been quietly cooing over the quaintness of the scientists' equipment, "but how many more time travelers do they need to send to their deaths without returning any data before they realize that what caused the Tunguska Event was a simple case of <em>too many time travelers trying to see what caused the Tunguska Event</em>?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>